


Crush

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie has a little crush, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, but gets over it pretty quickly...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Richie has a crush on Connor Bowers so Bill invites him to the Losers sleepover. Eddie is not happy about that at all.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Crush

When Bill had casually told everyone he had invited Henry Bower’s cousin, Connor, to the Losers weekend sleepover, Eddie had been all for it to begin with. Even if he was Bowers’ cousin, no one liked being the new kid. Until Bill had said something that made Eddie’s blood run cold.

“Plus, I think Richie’s got a thing for him.”

Richie and Connor fucking Bowers? What, he had a thing for douchebags all of a sudden? Complete fucking assholes? Okay, maybe that was a bit unfair. Eddie hadn’t even met Connor yet. All he knew about him was he had soft floppy hair and cute lips, according to Richie. As the week rolled by, it was clear he really did have a thing for him; Richie never shut the fuck up about him. It pissed Eddie off, actually.

The weekend soon came and the Losers gathered at Richie’s house. Maggie and Went had gone away for the weekend and had left Richie with a list of rules, making him promise not to trash the house. Connor turned up with a sleeping bag and a pair of stupid X-Men jammies that Richie fawned over whilst Eddie seethed in the corner. Mike and Ben got the popcorn, Beverly selected the movie - The Princess Bride, hers and Eddie’s favourite - Bill turned down the lights whilst Richie and Eddie arranged pillows and blankets for seating. Usually, Eddie sat with Richie’s head in his lap, casually twirling his hair as he purred happily. But not this time. Connor inserted himself between the tow of them, digging his hand into the popcorn without a care in the world. He even had the nerve to throw a blanket over the two of them. Eddie folded his arms, pointedly ignoring them throughout the movie.

More than once, Eddie’s eye was drawn to the blond surreptitiously slipping his arm around Richie’s shoulder and winking at him. The blush on Richie’s face was evident and Eddie wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He loved the whole Losers Club but Richie was his most favourite person. When he wasn’t the centre of his attention all the time, it felt wrong. The movie ended and the Losers stretched, heading towards their sleeping bags. Connor, however, had a different idea.

“What do you say we liven up this party?” He delved into his bag and removed a large bottle of vodka. Beverly shrugged in acceptance. Stan, Mike, Eddie, Ben and Bill declined. Richie hesitated.

“I don’t think my folks would like it.”

He _was_ only fifteen and his parents had warned him not to misbehave or he wouldn’t be allowed to ask Eddie to join them on their family camping trip. Connor just laughed, twisting the bottle open.

“Sounds like something a pussy would say,” he took a long swig and gestured the bottle, smirking, “or are you too much of a girly mummy’s boy?”

Eddie frowned, his fists clenching as Richie snatched the bottle and took a longer than was probably healthy sip, passing the bottle to Bev. Connor looked pleased with himself, thumping Richie on the shoulder. The three of them managed to finish the bottle between themselves which led _someone_ (a rather tipsy Beverly) to suggesting they play Spin the Bottle. Eddie was sure he and the others had the exact same thought that this was stupid fucking idea. Surprisingly, they were all up for it. Of course they were, fucking traitors! Stan the Man was hoping to lock lips with Bill, Ben had wanted to kiss Beverly since they first met. Eddie, meanwhile, decided that being forced to witness Richie and Connor making out right in front of him would be the end of the world.

Since he was a guest, Connor went first. He smirked lewdly at Beverly who flipped him off; he laughed it off and turned his gaze to Richie. The bottle landed on the gangly bespectacled youth because God hated Eddie and wanted to punish him. Richie suppressed his excitement as he scurried to the middle of the circle, Connor joining him less enthusiastically. Eddie glared daggers into the back of the blond’s head as he leaned in and kissed Richie’s cheek, barely making contact before he pulled away. He could see Richie was disappointed but he didn’t dare push it.

Beverly landed on Ben much to his delight; their exchange was sweet and brief, but the others could sense the beginning of something wonderful. Stan got Bill, his face immediately heating up as it stopped. Their kiss was borderline perverted but who were they to judge? Mike and Eddie exchanged playful hand kisses, giggling into each other’s skin. Bill and Stan had a repeat performance which was worse than the first. Richie dipped Ben romantically and slobbered on his forehead, making the other boy splutter and giggle. Ben and Stan awkwardly exchanged fond cheek kisses, avoiding eye contact. Finally, Eddie took a deep breath and twirled the bottle, staring as it span past all of his friends, praying it landed on the annoying prick he was in love with. And it did.

Eddie wriggled determinedly to the middle of the room, scowling at Richie as he spat into his hand, smoothing his hair back like some cartoonish stud; the asthmatic wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn’t. It was clear Richie was going for his cheek but Eddie wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed Richie’s shirt and tugged him close, planting his lips firmly onto that trashmouth. He was shocked for all of two seconds before he was kissing back, hands pulling at Eddie’s hair. If Stan and Bill’s make out sessions were hard watching, this was unbearable. It took Beverly physically separating them for Richie and Eddie to finally stop making out. Eddie glanced around the room; everyone was staring at them, mouths open and somewhat impressed. Even Connor looked dumbstruck. Good.

“Wow, Eds…” Richie’s husky voice caught his attention and he turned back. Richie was rubbing the back of his neck, a significant blush on his face. He was smiling crookedly and his glasses were wonky. He looked so fucking cute, “is it my birthday or something?”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” Eddie admitted, his heart jumping excitedly as Richie grinned.

The settled down for bed soon after. Richie left for the bathroom to get ready and Eddie seized his opportunity to crawl into Richie’s bed, making himself comfortable; he always shared the bed with Richie during sleepovers. He glared at Connor as if daring him to say something. But he didn’t. He just wriggled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep almost immediately. Richie returned from the bathroom, smiling when he noticed Eddie already in his bed; he snuggled in close to him and tossed his glasses onto the bedside table.

“G’night, Rich,” Eddie mumbled, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his head on Richie’s chest. The other boy wasn’t quite ready to sleep yet.

“Hey, Eds?” The shorter boy mumbled his acknowledgement and Richie glanced down at him, “what was that about? The…kiss?”

“You’re mine,” Eddie said almost inaudibly and Richie’s eyes widened, unable to believe what he was hearing, “you’re mine and I want everyone to know it, that’s all.”

“Eddie,” Richie rolled over to look at him properly, his fingers brushing the other boy’s cheek tenderly. Eddie opened his eyes then, blinking back the tears that welled up, “you’re mine, too, you know that, right? There’s no one else like you.”

“What about Connor?”

Richie scoffed, pulling Eddie in closer to rest his chin on top of his head, “if I’d known there was even the slightest chance you liked me back, I wouldn’t have looked twice at him.”

“I love you, Richie,” Eddie whispered into the dark, clutching onto his best friend, the love of his life. Richie sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I love you, too, Eds.”


End file.
